


La Vie en Rose

by sweetpea73



Series: chensoo shorts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, cheese galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpea73/pseuds/sweetpea73
Summary: Jongdae's life isn't in pink, but it's definitely filled with Kyungsoo.





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Lord help me through these difficult times. This is a cheesy little spur-of-the-moment word burp. I hope this breaks me out of the months long writers block. 
> 
> Inspired by a video I saw on facebook of a compilation of a guy kissing his girlfriends hand at restaurants. It's so freaking cheesy and cute, I just can't.  
> Inspired by 'Ooh La La' by Exo and 'Let me' by Zayn

It’s a minute past 4 pm and they still sit in the same wicker chairs with empty tea cups and a check laid on the table. The tablecloth soaks up their long-lost conversations, and teaspoons carve into their laughter and secretive smiles. The café isn’t bustling, the best time for them to ease into the rest of their day. 

Kyungsoo is nestled in his phone, finishing his email. His large brown eyes dart around each line, and each blink is quick to not miss a word. There’s a brief moment where he mouths the words, his dry plush lips silently mouthing at the print. Jongdae pretends to play with the pale pink rose petals in the centerpiece, gently stroking the fallen one that hasn’t completely shriveled. He’s secretly staring across, waiting for the perfect time to strike. 

Kyungsoo finally sighs and closes his eyes for a moment to refresh himself. He’s leaning back into his white wicker chair, and Jongdae darts his eyes back to the table. He circles a finger against the rim of an empty tea cup, acting playful. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches Kyungsoo pat at his pocket. He stiffens suddenly, eyebrows now knit in confusion. He turns to his black peacoat and pats each pocket in a fury. Jongdae instinctually pats his own pocket and feels the weight of his wallet on his person. 

He feels a small curl of a smile in his cheek as he fiddles with his own wallet, thumb flipping through some bills. The paper files out of his wallet and in between his fingers. Across the centerpiece, Kyungsoo still fiddles with his jacket, now flush with red. 

“Soo,” Jongdae calls softly. He waves the bills and places them into the book. Kyungsoo perks at it with interest with a red flushed face. He bites his lip and darts his eyes away in embarrassment. 

“Let me pay you back –“

“No, no,” Jongdae grins back, his eyes curling closed. “I just want one thing.”

Jongdae places his right hand out, palm down almost nested in the rose centerpiece. Kyungsoo’s wide eyes look curiously at the gesture and he comically squints at each silver band on Jongdae’s fingers. Jongdae tries to smile enticingly, warming himself to a mellow curl with no malicious intent behind it. He nudges his poised hand forward to entice the other. He hopes Kyungsoo’s workaholic brain can crack the romantic puzzle. 

As if by some divine intervention, Kyungsoo’s mouth morphs from flat line to an open ‘o’ in realization. A breath of fresh relief releases from his tense body and he gives a small laugh. Without another word, Kyungsoo gently takes the hand into his. He leans forward and bashfully shuts his eyes. Jongdae feels the press of Kyungsoo’s plush lips against his knuckles. His top lip catches one of the silver rings and the plump bottom presses gently into Jongdae’s thick fingers. Jongdae revels in the softness of his lips and the gentleness of the hand hold. 

Kyungsoo stays there only briefly. He doesn’t lean fully back into his chair, and he doesn’t let go of Jongdae’s hand. His large eyes land on Jongdae’s face and they simmer with kindness as he smiles embarrassedly. His lips stretch across his face, revealing his teeth slightly. His cheeks are still pink like the roses.

Kyungsoo’s thumb rubs at the site of the kiss. The light sensation sends a pleasant shiver across Jongdae’s skin. There’s a fluttering in Jongdae’s stomach and there’s something tight in his chest. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says quietly, but it’s so brave like he’s leapt off the edge of a building. It’s sweeter than the strawberry cheesecake they split. Jongdae wants to blurt his feelings out, but he knows that the love confession will just turn into an incomprehensible word-vomit (and perhaps actual vomit). 

They pull away when the waitress comes around to collect the bill, each giving the other an embarrassed side glance.

It’s only late at night when Jongdae gets that warm feeling in his chest again. Jongdae is trying to fall asleep and his phone lights up against the bedroom wall. Jongdae tiredly squints at the text, trying his best to read it without his glasses on. But even between blurry lines, Jongdae can read the intentions perfectly, and the warmest fire can’t compare to the swell in his chest. He can feel the curl of his lips into his cheeks. 

_kyungsoo: I’m sorry I couldn’t stay because of work, but I had a really good time last night. I would love to do something next week. Movie maybe? I promise to have my wallet on me!_

_jongdae: so that I can kiss you next?_

Jongdae can feel his heartbeat through his night shirt in anticipation. It takes Kyungsoo a couple of minutes to reply, and Jongdae hopes that he didn’t kill the other with his cheesiness. 

_kyungsoo: you wish. Go to bed._


End file.
